Michael buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$5$ before tax. The sales tax is $13\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${13\%} \times {$5} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{13}{100}$ which is also equal to $13 \div 100$ $13 \div 100 = 0.13$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.13} \times {$5} = {$0.65}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$0.65} + {$5.00} = $5.65$ Michael needs to pay $$5.65.$